


Parallel

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Parallel Universe, multiple possibilities, possessiveByakuran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Very much ByakuShou drabbles....and uh old works that I might move here from FF.Net.





	1. My World

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm...a very short piece because I wrote this ages ago in less than an hour and posted it on my **[ByakuShou fanpage](https://www.facebook.com/ByakuShou/)** on Facebook. Might add more stuff in future chapters (if I am not too lazy)

"Ne, Shou-chan~ Please don't leave me. Because if you do." He leaned closer to the redhead, "I will destroy the world." His voice was sultry when he whispered those words, it quickly followed with a peck on Shouichi's neck.

The redhead let out a moan as he held the Italian man closer. They stayed entwined to each other for a while - just feeling each other's warmth.

Shouichi paid no heed to the gravity of those words at that time. It was just Byakuran being Byakuran. Shouichi had thought...

It wasn't until when he finally collected enough resources to leave Byakuran that he realized that the white haired Italian Mafioso always does what he says he would do.

Lying in a pool of blood, Shoichi felt his life-force begun to drain from him. And within that blur, he heard footsteps approaching him, and a familiar hum.

"Didn't I tell you that I would destroy the world if you leave, Shou-chan?"

Shouchi could vaguely glimpse the figure who was now standing right in front of him. His blood-stained glasses were blocking most of his vision.

"You were my world, Shou-chan."


	2. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran was getting sick of Irie Shoichi trying to keep their relationship a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: My very very old work. Slight OOC-ness because of a way-too-…nice Byakuran? Hmm…had wanted to try writing a different side to Byakuran sometimes…And I want to try a more 'realistic' approach to their relationship? Hope I didn't fail too much on this one…

 

Irie Shoichi was Byakuran's little 'secret'. It wasn't that Byakuran had intended to hide their 'relationship', but little Sho-chan insisted that they kept their relationship private. Byakuran complied because the redhead had threatened to break up with him if anyone were to find out about their relationship.

Even so, Byakuran was not concerned about the threat at all.  _Even if Sho-chan breaks up with me, I could always have the option of locking him up somewhere so that he can only see nothing but me._ Those were the deep dark thoughts the achromatic man harbored. But then, why did he comply?

Well, it was a simple reason – He did not want to be hated by the redhead. He dreaded at the thought that Shoichi might even hate him.  _It is unforgivable. Sho-chan must always love me._

He did not want to relive the memories from the other ' _him_ ' from the parallel universes. Those 'Byakurans' had to coerce, mind-break their 'Sho-chans' into submission, until their 'Sho-chans' were nothing but mindless dolls. At first, their Sho-chan would fight and screamed out hatred to him but then, Byakuran would always find a way…be it physically or mentally to make the redhead succumb.

The Byakuran in  _this_ world did not want that – he wanted the Sho-chan who could laugh and get angry sometimes over his silly teasing. He would never ever want Sho-chan to even have an inkling of hatred towards him. Even if the memories from the parallel worlds were technically not his, but this Byakuran could feel the pain in his chest whenever the 'Sho-chans' from the parallel worlds screamed and resisted…and the deafening curses by the redhead were the most unbearable.

No, he must be nice to  _his_ Sho-chan. He would make his Sho-chan the happiest man in the world. And when Sho-chan told him to keep their relationship a secret, Byakuran merely agreed and kissed the redhead on his lips. It elicited a blush on the redhead's face.  _Ah, a blushing Sho-chan is sooooo cute._

 

* * *

 

 

Six months had passed and their relationship remained hidden even from their university friends. To their friends, Byakuran and Shoichi shared a really 'close friendship'. Shoichi would sometimes drop by Byakuran's apartment and the Italian would gladly cooked dinner and the redhead would stay for the night for some intimate moments together.

It was really nothing out-of-the-blue for a friend to stay over from time to time. Byakuran was very careful not to leave any visible marks on the redhead during their lovemaking sessions.  _It is torture when you have such a delicious meal right in front of you but you cannot savor it fully._  Byakuran thought sometimes. 

Everything went on fine…until Spanner 'happened'. Spanner – a blond robotics student happened to be an exchange student from Italy who so happened to be in the same class as Irie Shoichi. Shoichi and Spanner hit it off really quickly – and soon, little Sho-chan did not have time to drop by Byakuran Gesso's apartment.

It irritated the Byakuran. However, being the understanding boyfriend that he is, he took the initiative to drop by Shoichi's dormitory instead. He was greeted with the sight of the Shoichi and Spanner speaking enthusiastically to each other which seemed to be jargon to the achromatic man's ears. It was as if Byakuran Gesso was invisible.

Then it dawned to Byakuran and he suddenly begun to understand the actions of those 'Byakurans' from the other world. The overwhelming desire to monopolize and keep Irie Shoichi locked up – even if it meant hurting the Japanese.

Though, Byakuran managed to keep those dark thoughts in check and patiently waited for Sho-chan to somehow 'notice' him again. He tried being a little 'selfish' and had set a time for both of them to somehow be alone – the lunch break; Sho-chan was a bit reluctant but finally gave in – well, they were lovers after all – so Shoichi understood that he too must make an effort to maintain the relationship.

Everything was fine, until… 'Spanner' began to 'invade' their lunch breaks – well, indirectly though. Because, the topic that Sho-chan kept bringing up even during  _their_ special time together was 'International Robotics Contest' and 'Spanner'. It really annoyed the achromatic man and he did complained about it; but Sho-chan merely brushed him off as being 'immature' for getting jealous over 'trivial things'.

Byakuran did not complain after that, because yet again – he did not want the redhead to hate him. He played out the 'perfect boyfriend' and kept the thoughts to himself and merely nodded and smiled when the redhead spoke to him about robotics and Spanner. He knew he only had to endure until the semester ended – the International Robotics Contest would be over and Spanner would also be gone.

 

* * *

 

It was in Winter when the semester finally ended, and being a poor student – Irie Shoichi had to stay back instead of going back to Japan – the dormitories were also closed down during the break. So, the Japanese opted to stay over at Byakuran's apartment.

Byakuran was of course ecstatic about the whole arrangement. The moment the redhead set foot in the house, the Italian man took no time in 'claiming' him. The achromatic man had been 'starved' off his Shou-chan for a long time already.

The lovemaking was passionate and this time, Byakuran left bite marks all over the redhead's body; much to the redhead's horror. When he awoke the next morning and looked into the mirror, Byakuran of course got reprimanded.

The Italian merely looked at the redhead and mustered up a 'puppy-face' – it totally worked, the redhead melted and he let this slide perhaps because it was also the semester break and Shoichi would not be seeing any of his friends for a while.

Their relationship remained as usual with Byakuran constantly doting on the Japanese and the Japanese quietly accepting the Italian. "Sho-chan~ I love you so much." Byakuran would suddenly say to the Japanese. It always caught the redhead off-guard and Shoichi merely blushed without saying anything back.

Byakuran did not really mind because he knew that Japanese people were not the kind who would openly admit their feelings – the Italian had somehow read that in an ' **All about Japanese people** ' book. Deep inside, he knew Shoichi must have loved him, else he would not have stayed with him.

* * *

 

A new semester began and Shoichi had moved out of the dorm and was staying with Byakuran. Their relationship remained as before and no one suspected anything, though some of their friends did jokingly commented about their supposed 'cohabitation'. This totally flustered the Japanese, but it was the Italian who simply laughed and brushed the comment off. After all, he did not want Sho-chan to feel troubled.

Graduation day arrived and it was the change of everything. Byakuran knew that the redhead would probably go back to Japan to pursue his career and that they would be apart. It was a saddening thought for the Italian, but he could always apply for a work permit in Japan. That thought kept Byakuran positive as he looked for ways to be with his Sho-chan.

 

* * *

 

However when the redhead suddenly announced that he would be attending an Omiai – an arranged marriage of sorts. Byakuran's world collapsed. The redhead explained that his parents back in Japan had arranged it in hopes that he would get married and produce an heir to carry the family name.

The couple were both seated in the living room of Byakuran's apartment when the Shoichi announced the news in such a calm manner. This shocked the achromatic man. He tried hard to comprehend the situation, but it was difficult for him when there was no inkling of emotion on Shoichi's face when he broke the news. However, Byakuran did notice that the redhead was grabbing the sides of his stomach – a sign of nervousness.

Byakuran knew that whenever the redhead gets nervous, he would have a stomach ache. And right now, the redhead was trying so hard to hide it.

"What should I do?" The question came out of the redhead's mouth as he stared straight at the Italian.

Byakuran stared back. "Eh?"

The redhead shook his head, "Never mind that." He then stood up and was about to go into the room to take his luggage. But before he could reach it, a hand stopped him.

"You think I'm going to be content with that?" Byakuran's expression was very unusual and it shocked the redhead. Before he knew it, his back was against the wall as the Italian man pinned his hands on top of his head. Cold violet eyes stared right at him. "You don't play fair, do you? My dear Sho-chan." Byakuran's voice was surprisingly sweet. The man then bent down to bite his neck.

"Ouch!" The redhead bit his lips. "It hurts… _"_ Byakuran had never been this rough to him before. It scared him. "Stop! N-no!" The redhead begged but the Italian ignored him. He was led into the bedroom despite his struggles – the Italian was way too strong.

The sex was rough. The redhead screamed and pleaded for the Italian to stop but Byakuran continued marking the redhead's body with love bites as he thrust into the smaller male.  _It hurts._  The Japanese shut his eyes as tears rolled down his face as he endured the pain…but despite all that, he tasted scraps of pleasures when the Italian touched his sensitive spots which sent him off the edge.

"Bya-…ran…my flight-" The Italian silenced the redhead with a rough kiss on the lips. He bit and nibbled on the redhead's lips and elicited moans from the man. Everything was so intense and the redhead felt as if time had passed really slowly, his body was already worn out but the Italian was far from being done.

Shoichi blacked out.

* * *

 

 

Tick tock. Tick Tock. The sound of the clock suddenly awakened Shoichi as he jerked up. The sore started to kick in as the Japanese man winced. He tried to get out of the bed. Then, realization dawned on him – his feet were bounded by chains.

"Oh, I see you are awake, my dear Sho-chan." The sickeningly sweet voice greeted him.

"Byakuran, what is the meaning of this?!" The redhead yelled. His throat felt so dry and he coughed.

"Poor Sho-chan must be thirsty. Now let me get you something to drink." The Italian poured a glass of water and tried to feed the redhead. He took a sip and spat the water back at the man. The Italian merely laughed, totally nonchalant about the whole incident.

"Let go of me!" Tears welled up in the redhead's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

The Italian merely chuckled. "Silly Sho-chan, does it all matter?" Cold fingers traced the Japanese man's chest. The redhead shivered and let out a moan. "Sho-chan makes such cute sounds."

"Byakuran, please stop this…" Pleaded the redhead. "What has happened to you? This is not the Byakuran that I know…"

"Oh really?" The Italian smiled. "Maybe you do not know the real me. Oh, you can't imagine for how long I had suppress this desire to lock you up so that you can see nothing but me." He licked the redhead's ear and whispered, "Oh, how I tried to play the 'understanding' boyfriend so that Sho-chan would not hate me…"

"Bya-kuran?" Tears rolled down the redhead's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Hush." Byakuran cut him off. "It's okay right now. You will always be here, right? That's enough, isn't it?" He laughed, "Hahaha…now I know why they did it." He was referring to the Byakurans in other dimensions; of course  _this_ Sho-chan would never ever know what Byakuran was talking about…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in the middle of the night…so kinda sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes cuz I have no time to check / re-read.


End file.
